Far, Far Away
by Doolali Dahaba
Summary: Susannah Simon lives in a land corrupted by greed, when things spiral out of control around her. Will she be able to trust someone enough to help through these times?
1. Realisations

**Hola!**

**This is my first Fanfic and yeah, I'm a little nervous. Soo, I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! Even if it is to criticise, I've always thought how can authors can say that but it's TRUE! We need reviewers! Otherwise, how are we gonna improve? I don't know about this chapter but..meh. I've uploaded it before I can fuss over it too much. Lol. Enjoy!**

**_Far Far Away_**

**Chapter one**

Oh dear god.

I looked up at the mansion growing from the ground and gulped. To say that it was breathtaking would have been the understatement of the century; my new home was painted a rich blue and its borders decorated white that, coupled with it's rising turrets it looked like something out of a fairytale. My mother had told me that my new stepfather and her new husband was doing well for himself, I hadn't expected him to be doing _this _well. I looked around the area of the house and sighed, this is a long, long way away from our modest house back in Carmel I thought, as I stared at

the houses on our street almost identical to ours with neat, pristine front gardens. I studied the surrounding mountains and my gaze caught the castle in the distance that the royal family resided in peacefully, or so I heard. I hadn't been standing for two minutes when I heard someone calling.

"Susie" my mother said, coming up behind me "doesn't it just look beautiful" I forced a smile and replied with "That it does, mother" My mother had recently remarried to Andrew Ackerman, Hathmathia's most famous chef. When they had wed, I and my mother relocated to Hathmathia since, it made more sense for us, my mother only having the one child and Andrew having three sons.

Yes, that's right I now have three new step-brothers. Sleepy, dopey and doc or Jacob, Bradley and David as they are known to everyone else. Things were different here then they were in Carmel, I hadn't been here ten minutes and I knew that much whether it was for the worse or the better, I didn't know but I had a feeling I would be finding out soon.

"BRADLEY" My stepfather had roared "get down here and help Suze and Helen with their bags"

I guess I should take this time to introduce myself, My name is Susannah Simon, I am sixteen years and I am currently being shot smug looks as my brain dead step-brother is deciding to show off his telepathic skills by attempting to carry my bags up to my room using his mind. I watched wanting to see how he would do, I would of course have to file away this information to see if I was more powerful than he was. Things may be different here, but one thing will be same wherever you go. If you don't have power, you don't have rights.

Harsh, I know but unfortunately that's just the way things are. Dopey tried really hard even screwing up his face until he resembled a pig not a hard feat for him but the case only rise a few inches above the ground and fell back. I smiled, and sweetly asked "Mind if I try?" He glowered and replied with "You may" I raised my arm and the case flew up easily and went up the stairs with me following and my Step-father leading the way trying to hide his shocked face. I laughed at Dopey's disgruntled expression and walked into my room. I gasped, I couldn't help it, it was just so... so...Beautiful. _Defiantly _not what I was used to with its four-poster bed and cream walls with matching furniture all lined with gold threading.

I voiced my opinions to my beaming mother and she said "There's more" she opened the closet and I was greeted by tons of exquisite materials. From day dresses to ball gowns and shoes to match every occasion. I am by no means, a material girl but I am **a **girl and I couldn't help but let out a little squeal over the dresses. My mother droned a little more after we finished viewing my new clothes about how much I was going to love it here in Hathmathia and how I would make friends in no time. I listened like the dutiful daughter and declined her offer to help me unpack.

When left on my own, I wandered to window and saw Sleepy talking to someone in our garden over the fence. I couldn't make out the face so I let my eyes wander taking in all the luscious greenery and the beautifully carved stone fountain, I sighed. Despite what my mother said I had a hard time believing I was going to fit in here easily, if how life was in Carmel was anything to go by. Granted, I had not been rich in Carmel but I doubt the money will affect me in any way, we hadn't been hurting for it in Carmel and I was indifferent to it now.

When I had finished unpacking and had one of my Step-fathers gourmet meals I washed, combed my chestnut curls and climbed in between my crisp, white sheets. I curled up and thought about home, I was not what would you call popular amongst my peers most feared me because I was more powerful than normal for a female I wondered how I would be received here, I found that I didn't care. As I was pondering on my current situation I saw a faint glow in the corner. I turned around and whispered "what are you doing here, Dad?"

Allow me to explain I am a mediator a liaison between the living and the dead. I don't know what made the lucky winner of this "gift" ,all I know is that I have to help lost souls move on to heaven, hell or whatever comes after life. My father looked up at me with hurt in his eyes and I immediately felt myself soften. "Susie" he said, he didn't have to worry about whispering of course because no one could hear him. "Can't I come and check on my daughter?" He replied

I looked up at him towering over me in my bed, "Dad, you should be moving on not checking on me I am fine"

"I just wanted to see if you are happy"

I couldn't help but smile he looked so adorable, not changing a day since he was trampled to death by that horse. His thick brown hair so much like mine rested on his head. He wore the same clothes he had the day he died, loose black trousers with a white shirt and riding boots.

"I'm fine" was my original response "I'm a little tired Dad so if you wouldn't mind I would like to get some sleep"

All he did was look at me for a long moment, and then abruptly dematerialise. I shook my head and thought, typical father behaviour turn unannounced and disappear without a word. I settled back down on the sheets. I need to build up my energy, Who knows what tomorrow entails.


	2. Seeking Serenity

**Heeey! I thought I'd give you guys another chappie. I really shouldn't be updating, I have one real science GCSE and mocks next week, and I'm like *gasps* Oh well, you guys will cheer me up with some reviews right? Please?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter two**

I awoke feeling tired, but rested. I lay in bed for awhile, watching the colours swirl around the ceiling. I had the peculiar feeling in your tummy, when you first wake up in a new place and you think am I going to wake up like this every day? I got up and walked across the wood piles; I stood by the window and watched the people of our Kingdom go around their daily morning chores. Horses were neighing and kids screaming as they chased each other, revelling in their own private game. I fulfilled my morning ritual and began dressing; my mother had evidently come into my room late last night and put out some new clothes for me. I slid the dress over my head, arranging its many skirts in place with the sash. Once I was fully covered with yellow, I decided to make to way downstairs in search for some food. I immediately regretted my decision of leaving my bedchambers when I stumbled across what seemed like an invasion. Servants walked around everywhere, carrying cloths, food and some even cat litter. I navigated my way around these bodies, and found my mother.

"Mother, what's going on?" I asked, watching her measure some material and pass it to a nearby waiting servant girl absent mind idly.

"Have I not told you? We are hosting our annual spring welcoming ball this year, isn't it lovely?" she gushed.

"Delightful" I said in a monotone, "Why was I not informed?" I asked, I realise I have only moved here recently, but that does not mean I am any less part of this family!

"Sorry, dear" my mother said, looking up at me for the first time since I came to speak to her.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I inquired, dismissing her apology.

"No, that's quite alright, Suzie" She said, "That dress looks marvellous on you, I chose wisely" I rolled my eyes, she's congratulating herself.

"You go on ahead and walk around the grounds" she advised me, smiling in my direction. I gave her one of my own whilst reaching out and grabbing an apple on the table. I began walking out of the kitchen.

"Be back by 3!" She screamed after me "We need to get you ready" I resisted the urge to scream back something rude, why must she treat me like a child? I am 16 years of age and old enough to be treated like someone who half-way can think for them self. I mutter to myself all the way out of the house and down the path, my breath hitches in my throat as I survey the garden. Or, should I say? Park! The rose thimbles which I'm sure have given someone many splinters rested proud on the grass glinting in the morning sun. I had a book that I was currently reading and had brought down with me and decided to go in search for a tree to rest under and finish reading. I came across one that looked perfect and I lowered myself to the ground, breathing in the honey-suckle air and calming my nerves about this up-coming 'ball'. I have never been too fond with meeting new people, I can never talk as easily and I never volunteer information about myself. Hindering any conversations progress. I'm guessing, that's why my mother had not told me about this previously, I most probably would have made some sort excuse about not being able to attend. Part of the reason I do not speak well with strangers, is that they are dreadfully dull. Also, I cannot point out when they are being simply stupid without sounding 'rude'. Personally, I find it easier to keep quiet and avoid trouble.

A few hours later and I was still sitting, engrossed in my story. When all of a sudden a figure came up in front of me and stood. Blocking my view from the sun. I looked up, annoyed. My breath hitched in my throat for an entirely different reason this time. In front of me, as if brought down from heaven this very second stood the singular most gorgeous boy/man in the entire of the universe. He looked Hispanic with ebony coloured hair; it was his eyes though, that were magnificent. Inky black in colour and beautifully shaped, I felt myself gazing into them. He spoke then, directing my attention to his mouth and his perfectly shaped lips with even, white teeth.

"I'm sorry, ms" He said smilingly mockingly at me "I was under the impression that this tree belonged to me"

I was shocked out of the reverie that his gorgeous looks brought and I scowled. "Excuse yourself, but I was under the impression that this tree belonged in MY garden"

To say he looked shocked that I had replied in such a way would have been an understatement of the grossest magnitude. He recovered quickly, and said "You are part of the Ackermen clan" he said in a stating-a-fact tone.

"Reeeeallly?" I said sarcastically, still not moving from my place by the tree. Recognition dawned in his eyes, as he finally placed me. "Susannah Simon" He said, looking at me with a crooked smile. I felt my heart go again. I finally stood, and asked "And who might you be?"

"Jesse De Silva" he replied, "Your next door neighbour, pleased to meet your acquaintance" He extended a hand for me to shake, which I ignored.

"Is the way, you greet all your neighbours, Jesse?" I asked with a serious face, I wonder if he would understand that I was jesting, or take my teasing as impertinence. This was my own personal test.

He smiled, showing all of his white, even teeth. "No, only the ones that sit underneath my tree" I 'humphed" at what he said and was about to reply when I saw my step-brother Jake calling me over.

"Well,_ Jesse _" I said, drawing out his name. " Duties call"

"That's okay, _quierda "he_ said, smiling "I'm sure we'll meet again soon"

I wasn't sure what to make of him, I thought as I walked away. Was I to be scared he was already making arrangements? Or flattered? I had turned around only once and he was still standing staring after me with his heart-breakingly lovely smile. He waved to Jake, and then sat down under the 'his' tree. When I had reached Jake, he looked at me in confusion.

"Were you just speaking to Jesse?" He asked, curiosity etched on his face.

"Yes" I replied "Why?"

"Nothing, he doesn't really mingle. Prefers to keep himself to himself" I listened quietly, not letting on how much I was interested.

"Oh" was all I had said, and with that we made our way back to our manor, Jake telling me how much trouble I was in because it was already 4 and I needed to , in my mother's opinion 'get ready'.

I really didn't need this ball right now; I wasn't going to meet anyone interesting, was I?

**Sooo, reviews? Please? Loads?**


	3. Evading Capture

**Heya! It's me again, your all probably getting sick of me. Lol But I am obsessed with this story and I can't seem to stop writing it! Thank you to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it! Mucho Gracias! **

**Uhmm, review, please!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

_See me sing? See me dance? See me hide in a hole for fear of being...misunderstood. _

Why me? I asked fruitlessly. Since I had come back into the house four hours ago, I had been prodded and poked and groomed to within an inch of my life! I didn't mind the sweet smelling oils that my mother instructed me to bathe with. I even liked the sparkle ointment that had been combed into my hair, but the lectures that came with these? Not so much. I had been pushed into a lavender dress with a slightly plunging neckline and matching sash. My hair curled and sat on my shoulders whilst my face was lightly dusted with make-up- expertly applied by my hands-maid. All in all, I didn't look like me.

I gasped, when in my search for liquids I came across the ball room, it looked magnificent. My mother had outdone herself; she had adorned the walls with soft colours that brought out the fireplaces and sparking chandeliers. Servants were dotted here and there setting out the champagne bottles and fine wine among the tables. In an hour or so, this hall would be brimming with guests and I was dreading it. I wondered into the kitchen and found my youngest step-brother David sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk carefully. I laughed at his expression and he grimaced at me.

"I can't spill any on myself" he explained "Your mother would kill me"

I nodded solemnly and agreed, exaggerating my actions. "Yes, she does get very angry" I said in a monotone.

He laughed through a mouthful of milk and managed to spill the contents of his mouth on his dress shirt. He looked distraught. I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune; I was clutching my sides in mirth.

"Oops" I coughed out whilst regaining my composure, "I can't be sure, but I think you should go get another shirt"

He looked at me sarcastically and then smiled. "I forgot to say but you look very nice this evening, Suze"

I waved my hand in front of my face in a blasé manner and said "Oh, you clean up very nicely too"

With one last laugh he walked out of the kitchen leaving me by myself. My thirst forgotten I spotted an abandoned apple and levitated it with my mind. This way and that it went, as it was in the air I thought about that Jesse character that I had met earlier today. I was finding it hard getting his smile out of my head, however annoying I found him. The apple that I was levitating blossomed into a flower. I started, lost my concentration and it fell. I can make certain objects change shape but only when I was feeling a strong emotion and said object will mimic said emotion. I bent down and studied the flower, so what emotion did I just feel?

I smiled to myself, even though I could not show anyone exactly how powerful I was. I could still entertain myself on a regular basis. It was better than nothing; I had heard stories of places where they have extraordinary devices but no powers whatsoever. I shuddered and I straightened. I couldn't imagine living in a place like that. Here, in Hathmathia everyone was born with some power of any type or intensity. Only some have noticeable ones. You could always have impeccably white sheets, no matter how or what you wash them with. Or, like me you could have the power to manipulate objects. It acts like the class system; you are more desirable within society if you are more powerful. Also, you are more likely to be targeted by a jealous maniac. To me, the whole thing was silly and time-consuming. It didn't matter to me; I was always destined to be different. I have never, in my 16 years met another mediator. That didn't matter, though. I liked to be alone.

I walked out of the kitchen and was going to go back up to my bedchambers to finish reading my book, when my mother called me. I found my way to her by following her voice. She was outside the door apparently waiting for the guests to arrive.

"Yes, mother?" I asked when I came within hearing distance.

"Oh, Suzie" She cooed "You look simply radiant" She gushed looking at me with admiration in her eyes. I suddenly felt an intense rush of love towards her. I may not be the most sociable or prettiest girl that a mother could wish for. But, she still loved me and cared for me even when my father died and we had to get along with next to nothing.

"I have a few people for you to meet, so don't go straying far, and KEEP out of your room, okay young lady?" The admiration I had feeling for her abruptly died.

"Okay" I grumbled, whilst slouching.

"Posture" she all but screamed at me. I straightened and plastered a huge smile on my face. I noticed her shoulders lose a bit of their tension. I made a silent promise that I was going to try tonight for my mother's sake. I voiced this to her and she smiled warmly at me before returning to instructing her servants. Less than 10 seconds later the first streams of guests began to arrive.

2 hours had passed, and I was circling the hall trying to smile and engage myself in the inane chit-chat. I had just managed to disentangle myself from the man who named himself "Diego, just Diego" and I was walking when I bumped into this girl who had the fairest skin imaginable and the most striking violet eyes. I stumbled and apologised looking sheepish.

She smiled at me and said "That's okay, my names CeeCee and yours?" I was shocked at how quickly she had introduced herself. I was even more shocked at how easily I smiled back and introduced myself.

"I'm Suze, and bored" I said, and laughed.

"I'm Adam, if anyone cares" said the boy next to her who I had not noticed before now. CeeCee smiled and told me that they lived near where I did and were also trying to get away from the less than enticing conversations that were going on around us. I laughed and conversed easily with them before smiling apologetically and having to move on. I was walking along quite happily, when at one of the various tables, for the second time that day a figure stood in front of me. I looked up and saw that again it was Jesse.

"We must stop meeting like this" He said jokingly, smiling at me. I was distracted at how good he looked in his shirt opened a few buttons down granting me a peek at his hard, toned chest, and his tight trousers that accentuated his long, lean legs. I looked him in the eyes and immediately regretted it. His eyes gave me the impression that I was drowning in their dark pools.

I internally shook myself and replied. "Well then, you should stop stalking me."

He looked amused and repeated. "Stalking you? Now, why would I want to do that?" I was thrown. Why _would _he want to stalk me? I'm nothing special. I felt a blush creeping up my neck but fought it back.

"Because you insane?" I said questionably widening my eyes to give me that innocent look.

He laughed outright this time and I scowled. How is everything I say amusing to him?

"You've only known me for a matter of hours" He said, with a glint of mirth in his eyes. "How did you reach that impression, _queirda?" _

"Don't call me things in Spanish" I said, silently gloating that I was right. I had _known _he was Hispanic.

He completely ignored what I had said, and replied.

"Come take a walk with me" Without waiting for an answer he took my hand, linked it with his and began leading me outside.

"I have to stay and..." I protested feebly and he laughed again.

"We'll be back soon" He assured me, as he led us outside to the garden following the path. He asked how it was like where I was from and I told him all about Cathonia. I found myself speaking openly about my father something I had not done once since he died. Jesse, for his part listened patiently and offered some information on his family. His father was a well-known horse-seller, and they generated enough income to live happily. After an hour or so, I gasped.

"We have to get back, I'm supposed to be so cialising!" I was scandalised, I made my mother a promise! And I keep my promises, no matter what.

"But, Susannah?" Jesse asked confused, "You are socialising" He finished.

I laughed and almost sprinted back done to the ball hall with Jesse in tow. We made it back and as it turned out my no one had noticed us gone. I waved goodbye to Jesse and continued on my rounds, my mother had called me over to her and I breathed a sigh of relief that I had come back when I had.

"This is my Daughter, Susannah Simon" She said when I had reached her. I looked around at the people she was entertaining. There was woman and a man, presumably husband and wife. With their son, he looked around to be my age and was leering at me. I averted my gaze from his and greeted Mr and Mrs Slater as my mother had introduced them to me. Mrs Slater looked at me and commented on how pretty I was and asked her husband for reassurance of my beautifulness. I felt sick. Mrs Slater then pushed her son forward, smiling in a frightening way.

"This is my son, Paul" She said, smiling at me. I extended a hand for him and he pressed my hand against his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms Simon" He said staring straight into my eyes as if trying to hypnotise me with his baby blues, I could almost feel my mother's smile about to crack -she was so happy that I was being paid attention to. I greeted him back and had to spend an uncomfortable few minutes standing besides my mother whilst I could feel Paul Slater's eyes roaming my body.

I seem to have been mistaken about Hathmathia I thought, whilst I walked around looking for CeeCee and Adam. They did have a lot of eccentric characters. I made my excuses and left my mother with the Slater Slime, when I became too uncomfortable to stand there any longer. I heard my name being called behind me and I turned around looking for the source, my heart dropped when I saw that it was Paul Slater calling me. I ran. All the way up the stairs and to my bedchambers. I hid out there until I heard all the guests leave and then slipped downstairs and pretended that I had been there all along to my mother. I felt guilty, but what was I supposed to do?

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Review...you know you want to..**


	4. Precarious

**Hello, my exams are over! Wahhoo! So, I'm here with another update. This Chapter is short and a little depressing, but I really wanted to update and so I have. Thank you to ALL my reviewers and a shout out to **

_SweetCaroline.X: _**Aaawh, thank you. And yes, my computer does this weird thing were it always corrects that word! Es muy irritating! Lol and thanks. I am personally a Jesse fan so there you have it. ******** Thanks for Reviewing. **

_Mo: _**Heeey! Thanks! I'm updating! Although, I think you may be disappointed with this chapter. I am. ******** Oh well. Read!**

**And thanks to all the named reviewers that reviewed, you guys seriously rock. As always read and review pleeeeaaassse. **

I stood outside relishing the feel of the wind on my face as it toyed with my hair, blowing it in all directions. The garden was now fast becoming my favourite haunt; I would stay here for hours on end revelling in the peace it brought. I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched and turned around feeling stupid and paranoid, but to my shock there was Jesse leaning casually against the wall as he surveyed me under his hair. I felt my heart stutter, stop, and then start beat enthusiastically against my ribcage. I mentally berated myself for reacting in such a way. Why did he have this effect on me? I had only been here now for 4 weeks and we had not spoken after that disastrous ball, I was beginning to think he was avoiding me, although he was here now. Silently watching me as a predator would watch his prey, calculating his next move. How should I react? Before I even had a chance to draw a breath he pushed himself off the wall and began striding towards me. He reached me within a matter of seconds. He stood close to me, so close I could feel heat radiating off him and his extremely toned body. He wrapped one hand in my hair and began inching closer to me and closer...and closer... until...he stopped. He jerked away from me, looked horrified and set off in a fast pace to his house. Away from me.

I tried not to feel upset but it was difficult. I didn't understand what had happened. What was he going to do? And why didn't I stop him? In my confusion, I had somehow turned myself around and came face to face with a figure. A glowing firgue. I inwardly groaned. Another charge, honestly by the rate these ghosts are coming to me too many people are dying in the world. I smiled politely at him. Oh, how proud my mother would be if she saw me now.

"Hello, my name is Susannah Simon. Yes, I can see you because I'm mediator. No, you're not meant to be here for all eternity. No, this is not 'it'. Yes, you have unsolved business so please tell me so that we can both get on with our lives or our afterlives in your case" I recited all of this in a monotone and looked at him with a bored expression on my face. I suppose I wasn't being quite so polite after all. After looking shocked ghost guy just disappeared. How rude and inconsiderate of him. Here I am trying to help and he just disappears. Honestly.

I made my way over to _my_ tree and sat myself down, feeling more than a little depressed. I see the green of the trees leaves and watch as the whisper to each other in the breeze carrying secrets of thousands of generations, how nice it must feel to belong. Not a soul within sight or hearing distance, or so it seems. They are all there cowering under their riches afraid of life- but there nonetheless. How I wished something exciting would happen, a whisper of scintillating conversation, a clamour. Anything, everything. A wave of nauseating guilt hit me and I resist the temptation to keel over. Instead, I wandered, following the meandering path. I came across an aunt and she dribbles something as I nod in the appropriate places then leave when excused. I feel her smile after me, I wondered if she noticed that I hadn't spoken once during our encounter. Most people take me for being simple; I am not slow, I have a mind crackling with electricity but no means of expressing its explosive power.

I grow restless over my ramblings and decide that it is time for me to go inside. I walk into the main hall and see chaos. From what I can gather from various different sources it appears that my step-brother Bradley thought that it would be hilarious to attempt to douse David with water. Only, with him being dunce he seems to have confused himself with the intricate workings of a hose. I laugh long and hard. Strangely, I feel grateful towards Bradley for making me laugh with his stupidity, not matter how bad things get for me. Things with Bradley will always be much, much, MUCH worse. I giggle softly as I dodge the numerous mops, my hopes already lifted. Tomorrows going to be better day, isn't it?

**Short? Long? Boring? Interesting? Please review and say what you think. :D **


End file.
